Monty's Revenge
by charadesofchagrin
Summary: Monty Oum avenges his legacy by killing off RWBY


Monty's Revenge

The man woke with a start, conking his head on some hard ceiling. "Ugh." He grunted in pain. The place was pitch black, the space was tight, and he could hardly breathe. "Shit. Is this—a coffin?" He panicked for a while, but eventually, tapping into the indomitable power of the human spirit, he mustered the strength to burst out of his confines. The empowered man frantically clawed away dirt for six feet, until he finally reached the surface.

Bursting out of his earthen prison, he arose onto the ground. The figure stood still in the muggy Texas night. Still in his black jacket, red dress shirt, unkempt raven-colored hair and amber-lensed sunglasses, one would not be able to distinguish Monty Oum from a regular living person. Unable to comprehend what is happening, he brushed the dirt off of his clothes and looked at his own grave stone. "February 1, 2015. I—I'm dead?" Monty started immediately feeling himself. "I don't feel any different." He took out his phone—that was buried with him and still has a working battery because uhhh, fuck you—and looked into the screen. "I don't look any different." It really seemed that, against all odds, Monty came back to life.

He had no time to lose, he made his way to a nearby (relatively) train station. There, he became very bored waiting, so he decided to browse the web on his phone. Unbeknownst to the common man, Monty was an avid fan of reading fan fiction, especially of his creation RWBY. He greatly enjoyed seeing the interpretations of his work authored by fans of the series. It was heartwarming seeing people appreciate his work so much they would write their own stories about it. He went on the famous fanfiction website known as Archive Of Our Own, and typed in "RWBY" to enjoy the stories of his fans. The train then finally came, and he boarded it, reading the story titles as he was riding.

He came across a user with a peculiar name: "47_Chromosomes." Oum examined the work of this user, and read through some of their stories. Monty has never projectile vomited on a train before, but there's a first time for everything. He digested some of the most vile, disgustingly graphic scenes in storytelling; visualizations so horrific that he wanted to blind himself. " _How could my creation's fans sink so low?_ " he thought. " _How could they tell such infuriating stories?_ " Monty then looked through the works mentioned in some of 47_Chromosomes' series. Even more horrible, disgusting shit involving only the most depraved fetishistic fantasies of _Homo sapiens_. Monty then grew an unsettling idea in his mind. It seems that times have surely changed in the period he was gone, could his series have as well? Monty then immediately logged into his old account and watched RWBY on Rooster Teeth's official YouTube channel. Three more volumes have been created since of his absence. He binged all of them while riding the train to the end of the line. The third season was good, much of it went according to plan. But then he got to the fourth and fifth seasons. Monty was appalled: "What has become of my series? I just wanted to have fun making something I was passionate for. The passion has gone with me! Where is the style? The fights? The fun? The soul? That fourth season had nothing happen. Salem wasn't supposed to be boring, she was supposed to be imposing! Ruby isn't using her scythe? Season 5 isn't any better! Nothing has happened until the last 3 or so episodes! How long will this go on!" Monty was lying on the floor, tears pouring out at what his creation had become. "I—" he cried out, "I have to stop this."

The noble creator rose up with a dark determination, hate, sadness, and dread all emanating from his aura. Using his well-known powers of masking his emotions, he made his way off the train, determined to kill off his creation, like a sad owner euthanizing a suffering animal. By the power of convenience and his super human tracking abilities, he located the house of the one who started it all.

A few hours later, 47_Chromosomes was busy in his house: jacking off to spicy-vanilla hentai of Arkos and Lancaster, while writing his own hentai of said pairings that also involved the torture and death of Cardin Winchester in several increasingly violent ways—because fuck that guy tbh. Out of nowhere, he heard a rapping knock on the door. "Whatever, it's probably another person from Rooster Teeth threatening me with a cease and desist. They'll go away if I ignore them long enough." But unfortunately this could not be ignored. Great Monty broke down the door clean off its hinges. Coincidentally, it was while 47_Chromosomes was climaxing to the spiciest-vanilla Arkos/Lancaster hentai you've ever seen. He climaxed all over Monty Oum. "Oh shit! It's Monty Oum!" he screamed as he climaxed (but not climaxing to the thought of Monty). Monty then lunged forward and grabbed the creature by the lapels, hoisting him up against the wall. "Indeed." Monty rebuked. "It is I, back from the grave somehow." The Chromosomes of Forty Seven knew that he was in deep shit, so he had no choice but to use self-defense. He activated his power of draining others' chromosomes. "No! Not my chromosomes!" Monty screeched. He immediately let go of the man and shuffled back. Fortunately, he only lost 2 pairs.

"What do you want?" exclaimed the chromosome stealer. "Look friend." Monty said with a stoic look on his face. "I have not come to fight you. Rather, I have come to thank you." "Thank me?" the downy said with his mouth agape and kawaii eyes. "Indeed." Monty replied. "Since I first gazed on your works of literature when I returned to life, I was appalled. I was completely disgusted. But, you showed me the light to the true path: the drop in quality, care, and passion in my show. Because you have steered me to that direction, I am forever grateful for what you did. But now, I must go." 47Chromeys stared, tears streaming down his cheeks: "Go where?" Monty solemnly turned away and said: "I'm going to kill my series, for it is the right and noble thing to do." "You'll never make it back!" 47C's cried out, bawling on the ground. Monty turned back towards him, tears undulating out of his eyes now. "I—I know. Tell them that it was for the best." And so Monty Oum and 47_Chromosomes embraced for one last time. They gave each other a handshake with manliness never before seen, and after many tears, Monty walked off into a portal he created.

It was cold and desolate on the other end of the portal. Monty casually walked out, admiring the sights of the wasteland. It surely was the world of Remnant. His mind was filled with memories and nostalgia. However, he needed to carry on his duty. After drinking in the scenery of Mountain Glenn, Monty dashed off to his destination: Haven.

Team RNJR and Weiss and Yang were all having an orgy. It had become routine at this point in their travels. They needed some sort of distraction from the shit that was happening to them. Jaune and Ren went to town on the tight holes of Ruby (because fuck you) and Nora respectively. Jaune was nailing Ruby Rose from the rear with powerful thrusts, while also seeing how far he could stick his (actual) sword into her vagina. Turns out, it was up to the hilt. He took himself out of Ruby Rose and massaged her ass. He took a sprinkling of Pyrrha's ashes that he keeps in a bag and rubbed some onto her ass as she was shaking it, like one would rub seasoning into meat. Yang and Weiss were lezzing out on the couch like they are supposed to be. The clash of Weiss's freezing finger tips and mouth with Yang Xiao Long's fiery insides stimulated Yang immensely. And Scarlet-Eyed Yang fiercely returned the favor, shoving both of her arms into each of Weiss' respective orifices.

Young Ozpin sat alone in the corner, drinking with Uncle Qrow while the teams engage in their shenanigans. "Well, they sure have a lot in them." said Ozpin. "Yep." Qrow was too drunk to know what was going on at this point. He knew it was normal for them, hell, after hanging out with the likes of Taiyang Xiao Long and his own sister, he experienced this plenty of times. What displeased him was that they were doing it right in the middle of the living room. "I especelly like the red one. She's pretty fine." Qrow drunkenly muttered. Ozpin looked awkwardly at him: "Um…that's your niece…" Qrow then went on some other drunken ramble about welfare and jews. Ozpin had trouble tolerating it since it was the third time he brought those subjects up tonight.

Ren and Nora desperately fucked like they were deprived Catholic School students. As he reamed his shaft all the way through her reproductive system she smashed away at his balls with her hammer. It hurt but it felt so fucking good, and it increased Ren's sperm count (though not all were coming out of his dick). Nora then grabbed his testicles and literally sucked the electrified jizz dry, much to his pleasure.

"God Nora, that was our best time yet. You're so good!" Ren shouted in sheer pleasure. Nora blushed. "Oh stop it you! You know I can do better!" Ren then also blushed and giggled. "No, that seriously was the best time we've done it yet. I'm so grateful we can say goodbye on such a high note like this." Nora was confused. "H—high note?" But it was too late for her, as before she realized what happened, Ren grabbed her forehead and she vanished into thin air. He had written her out of existence.

The others had stopped. "Ren?" Ruby said, concerned. "What did you just do?" Ren's appearance altered. It wasn't too significant, but his clothing and hairstyle surely changed. Before them stood Monty Oum with a stoic demeanor. "Ren is gone. He never existed." Monty said with a cold calculating tone. "He was simply a self-insert for me."

Jaune Arc stood up. He was naked, and his dick was still dripping from Ruby's juices, but he was nevertheless ready to kick some ass. "And who exactly are you?" he blurted, in an attempt to intimidate this new adversary. "I am Monty, Jaune Arc." Jaune stepped back when this stranger said his full name. "I am your creator."

Ozpin began to stand up, intimidated by this stranger. "Creator?" said Weiss. Monty turned to her. "Yes, creator. I made all of you." Yang scowled. "That's ridiculous! We were born, not made." Monty snickered at her ignorance. "No, I made you. I made your parents too. You are all my creation. I made you all as characters for a sub-par western anime called 'RWBY.' It's a rip-off of pretty much every shounen anime, and its fans are autistic weeaboos in denial." The whole group was flabbergasted at this information revealed. It was more shocking than any secret their world could ever hold. Ruby, dumbfounded and angry, sneered at this man. "Oh yeah? Well if it's so bad, then why did you make it!?" Monty pushed his glasses up by the bridge like every anime character who wears glasses. He sighed. "Because I never thought it was always bad. I put all of my passion into this show. It was my child, I loved it dearly. But sadly, others didn't hold my sentiment. And now, I know the truth, and I have to kill it. And by killing it, I mean all of you."

The group was stunned at these words; a dead silence filled the air. Having the very fabric of their existence threatened, the entire team, while naked, rushed Monty at once with their weapons, desperately trying to stop him. Monty, however, had known this would happen. He skillfully dodged all of the blows they could muster. The team had never fought so hardly or amazingly in their lives. However, it wasn't enough. Monty with his authorial power channeled an electrical current that sent through the liquid covering the floor. Yang and Ozpin, caught off guard while touching the floor, were sadly killed.

Everyone else was shocked, and so doubled their efforts to slay this man. Unfortunately, it was all in vain. One by one, Monty eliminated them from existence. The only one who remained was Jaune who was exhausted from the fighting, and slowly accepted his fate.

Monty noticed how sad Jaune was at the sight of what was happening. He only had one thing to say to him: "I didn't want to do this. But I had no choice. While we were fighting, I have been retconning the world out of existence. This room is the only thing left. Do you have any last words before I erase you?"

Jaune was an utterly defeated man. His spirit was crushed, and his purpose was lost. He looked at Monty, and stammered out: "I—I want to see Pyrrha for one last time." Monty nodded, and resurrected Pyrrha from the dead. "J-Jaune!" Pyrrha said. "What's happening?" Jaune shook his head, crying tears of happiness along with sadness: "I don't know. The only thing I do know is how much I love you." Pyrrha then began to cry as well, and the two warriors embraced each other for a final time.

Monty was taken aback at how sweet the scene was. He thought it was such a pure love. But their love could not out weight his love for this show. That's exactly why he was doing this, it was out of love. The Monty giveth, but the Monty also taketh away. He summoned a bow and knocked an arrow, and with the fluidity of Cinder, he loosed it right into Pyrrha's chest.

Pyrrha collapsed onto the ground in the exact same manner as Volume 3. Jaune looked up at Monty in complete disbelief. "why." He weakly whispered. Monty looked at him with a smile on his face. "Bitch had it coming." And with that, Jaune Arc faded into nothingness.

Monty exhaled. The deed has been done. He knew the repercussions, but he truly believed that this was his only course of action. He kneeled down, looking back on memories: The hard work it took to get this series going, the wonderful character designs he created, the fun he had with the people he worked with. He may have thought this was right, but it still hurt him. However, he decided to finally be at peace, and vanished along with the world of Remnant, the happy memories of his time working on this project being his last.


End file.
